


Tea Time for Two

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: The married life of two wizards





	Tea Time for Two

Remus looked at his husband with lust in his eyes. They’ve been married for nearly a decade and Harry was now working with George and Ron in the joke shop. “You know,” Remus started as Sirius walked over and placed a cup of tea in front of him. “You’re growing more attractive every day.”

“I didn’t think it was possible.” Sirius smirked as he sat next to Remus at the table. “I thought it was impossible for me to become more attractive.”

“Oh, Sirius.” Remus smirked. “You’ve got ‘sin’ written all over you. And if it weren’t for the impending visit with Harry and Ginny, well, I’d take you right here on this table.”

“You’re the devil.” Sirius grinned wickedly as he sipped his tea. “After the guests arrive and leave, you’re all mine.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
